Broken hearts and bandages
by Neonbutterfly21
Summary: Puss in boots's mate, summer, dies from an unknown disease and is heart broken. Can a sassy she-cat named Kitty Softpaws, be a bandage for Puss's broken heart? The better summary id in chapter 1. please read!
1. Chapter 1

Puss in boots thinks his life couldn't get better after he finds a beautiful cat and has chosen her to be his mate forever. He was right, his life get worse. Summer, falls ill from an unknown disease and is dyeing quickly. Desperate, Puss looks all around the small town of San Recardio for a cure and a job for money. Not finding anything, he decides that he will steal money and find a cure for Summer. He robs the San Recardio bank and leaves town to find a cure, leaving Summer with his friend, Sam. Puss spends two months away and returns with no cure. He slept every three days for an hour and ate every four days of small portions, but when he returned his beloved had passed away. Sam tried to calm Puss down but it was like trying to stop the wind from moving the sand. Puss was now outlawed for robbing and was all alone. Sam was at San Recardio and Puss had left to anywhere he could to fight criminals and get back all the money the owed San Recardio bank. Will Puss in boots ever be happy again?

Disclaimer

I do not own Puss in boots, Kitty softpaws, or San Recardio.

Chapter 1

Trouble has a friend

*Puss in boots pov*

I sat in the corner of the bar, minding my own business. Letting my hat cast a shadow across my eyes and nose. I could hear other men coming up to me with papers in their hands. They slammed a paper on the table I was sitting at. "Are you Puss in boots?" One of them asked. I smiled, "I am, state your business with me." I answered. I looked up to see the paper was a wanted sign…for me; I placed my paw on my sword. "Someone call a soldier!" one man yelled seeing my paw on my sword.

I jumped to the table with lightning speed and i shot my sword at the man "I wouldn't do that if I were you…."I hissed. The man backed up in surprise; then the room was silent. I didn't move a whisker, then the most horrifying sound that could be heard at the moment settled across the room, laughter! How dare they laugh at me! "Oh, what you gonna do? Scratch me with your kitty cat claws?" The room burst out into a heavier laughter. "Yes!" I answered slicing the man in the face, leaving a small bleeding cut on his left cheek. The man covered the cut and growled "You will pay for that!" The man lashed out at me with a knife missing me by an inch. "Sorry I can't pay you, I'm broke!" I yelled sarcastically, cutting the man several time on the legs and stomach. "Had enough human?" I asked with my fangs showing in a smile.

"PUSS IN BOOTS!" I turned my head to the unfamiliar voice. The lead soldier was in the door way with a sword in his hand. "I'm sorry everyone, but I must leave!" I yelled high tailing out of the nearest window, braking it. I ran down the dark alley that led to my hide out, I looked behind me to see nothing but darkness and I could hear voices off in the distance.

"Sucker!" I meowed playfully. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and darted behind a large wooden box. Against the wall was a hole that looked like it led to nowhere, at least that's what most would think before entering. I padded in the hole and turned to walk down a slender walk way. I was now in a large room that had a dim candle for light, a small hay nest and a small table that had several wanted signs of other criminals. I smiled taking my hat, boots, belt with sword, and my cape off and setting them on the table.

I walked over to the nest and pulled out a dirty picture from underneath it. The picture was of an orange and white she cat with blue eyes, I smiled and softly kissed the dirty photo. "I miss you so much Summer….." I then put the picture back and rested my head for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Good cat, bad cat

*Puss in boots pov*

The next morning I woke up from the sound of yelling men. "Whathe-" I got up and put my boots, hat, and belt on. I carefully creped out of my home and into the alley, that was now light up from the sun. "Get away from me, I told you I didn't take it!" A female voice caught my attention. I peeked from behind the wooden box to see a human little girl about the age eight dressed in ragged cloths and messy long brown hair.

"We know you took my tomatoes and carrots from my father's field!" I placed my paw on my sword and growled in pure hatred as the men spoke. The little girl was on the ground now holding her cheek. I had enough after the man slapped the poor defenseless girl, I sprang forward and pointed my sword at the men with the little girl behind me. "Fear me! If you dare!" I tainted the men. They all have heard of me; At least that's what I thought, because they took off running. I put my sword away and faced the little girl.

"Are you alright sinorita?" I asked taking my hat off so it wouldn't scare the little one. She nodded and sat on her knees "Are you….are you cheebacabra?" Asked the little girl. I chuckled "Well people call me many things, cheebacabra, furry lover, ginger hit man, but most call be Puss in boots." I purred as a smile slipped on her face. "May I ask your name?" I asked the little girl. She put her hand out to pet me "My name is Anjelica….can I?" I nodded letting her pet me on the head. "I'm an orphan….but I left…." I looked at her "You ran away?" I used to be an orphan, but I never ran away. She nodded. "How long have you been gone?" She held up three fingers "Three days." I put my hat back on and pointed to a women that was walking down the street across from the alley. "Go to that women and ask her if she can take you back to the orphanage." The girl ran off and I walked back into my hideout.

"That was weird!" I muttered making my way over to the small table in the corner of the large room. I took slip of paper from the table and ran out to find my next victim. I walked out the alley and spotted the little girl. "Hey, little girl!" I yelled waving her back over into the alley. She followed me and I commanded her to sit. "Didn't I tell you to go back to the orphanage?" She suddenly sprang up startling me, then she ran deeper into the alley. I chased after her until she stopped where I realized nobody could see us. The girl removed a rather expensive looking necklace and she transformed into a black and white she cat with blue piercing eyes. "Y-you're a she-cat?" I asked confused. "Yeah, and I need your help." I blinked. "W-who are you?" I asked grabbing my sword so I wouldn't lose my cool. "My name is Kitty…" I grabbed the wanted poster that I hid in my boot and looked it over. "Kitty 'Softpaws'?" I asked realizing that I had a criminal standing right in front of me….perfect. "Yes, but you must not turn me in!" I just smiled. "And why would I not?" She pulled out a paper from her boot and waved it in front of me. "Because you're wanted too!" I grabbed the paper. Sure enough the paper had me on it right under the bold words 'Wanted dead or alive.' Great! "So what do you want from me Miss. Softpaws?" She put her paw on her hip. "Does it matter?" I chuckled "Yes it does Miss. Softpaws, I'm not any other outlaw…I am wanted for a crime that I committed when under stress." I know what I did was wrong but If I could go back I know that I wouldn't have done it any differently. "Hello?" Kitty asked bringing me back to reality. "What?" I asked trying to act as if I was never distracted. "I need your help! Please!" she put her paws together. "Please!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What do you need help with?" I asked. Her ears shot up. "I need to find a special potion…to grow my claws back." I cocked an eyebrow. "Your claws are missing?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Why else would they call me softpaws? Will you please help me!" Her eyes looked like two blue oceans. "Fine!" She gasped and jumped onto me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Soon she realized she was looking really stupid and backed away scratching her head. 'I have to help her….plus, there might be an award.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A ride

Disclamer: I don't own Puss in boots.

"SShhh!" Puss hissed at Kitty in annoyance. Puss' temper was short at the moment. They had spent all afternoon trying to get a ride. They had tried to hide in a fruit carrage, but the owners found them and called the soldiers. Now they were hiding in a chicken carrage.

"It stinks in here!" Kitty hissed and gagged.

"Do you have a better idea?" Puss asked putting his hat over his face.

"Well there's a horse over there…unsupervised.." Kitty gave Puss a mistivious smirk.

They jumped out of the carrage and they ran across the busy road.

"Puss watch out!" Kitty yelled as a crate fell on top of Puss.

"Wha-!" Puss' hat flew off his head and landed right in front of Kitty.

"I got your-" Kitty looked at the hat and then back at Puss. She suddenly smiled and ran off.

Puss began to panic. The hat was given to him from his adopted mother when he did his first good deed. Out of anger, Puss smashed the crate and followed Kitty's scent. He finally caught up to her.

When Kitty noticed Puss, she jumped onto a dumpster, did a flip on a banner hanger and finally onto the roof. She put Puss' hat on her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

'What a woman!' Puss thought as he chased after her.

He knew she was just playing with him, but it was irritating and time consuming.

"Kitty! Give it back!" Puss yelled, jumping onto the roof.

"Come and get it!" Kitty purred swinging the hat in the air.

Puss darted to her as she put the hat on her head. Puss grabbed her waist and tripped her, making her fall into Puss' arms. Her eyes widened in shock, but she quickly regained confidence and smiled.

"It's not that easy boy!" Kitty purred roughly as she tried to twist her way out of Puss' grasp.

He picked her up and span her around. Kitty flipped out of his arms and pushed the hat tighter on her head.

She then did a cartwheel and brushed roughly against Puss' back, swishing her tail gently over his shoulders.

Puss began performing a series of flips, jumps, taps and sexy smirks.

"Ha! Take that!" Puss hollered.

Kitty narrowed her eyes and searched through her brain for more, then she finally knew what to do. She stood on all four paws and began kicking her hind legs up.

"How dare you do the litter box on me!" Hissed Puss.

He began to drag his bottom on the roof with a sly smile on his face.

"Take that!" Puss purred.

They both bowed and Kitty handed Puss' hat back to him. He had completely forgotten about his hat. He was so concentrated on impressing Kitty that he had completely forgotten that she took it.

He brushed off the dust and put it back on his head, running his paw over the edge of his hat.

"Where did you get that hat anyway?" Kitty asked looking over the edge of the roof.

"Amelia…" Puss whispered, joining Kitty at the edge of the roof.

"The orphanage owner in San Recardio?" Kitty asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I lived there when I was just a kitten." He answered with a smile as he remembered.

"My brother, Humpty, and I started off on the wrong path of stealing," He started.

"Then one day, we were caught by the lead soldier and taken back to the orphanage where Amelia was heartbroken. You see, Amelia loved me from the very moment I showed up at the orphanage steps. One day, some kids were picking on Humpty…..poor egg. I stood up for him…even though I never said a word. Well, after we went back to our rooms, I decided to never give Amelia another reason to be so disappointed in me ever again." Puss chuckled to himself after finishing.

"I stopped stealing, even though Humpty always tried to. Then one day, I saved the lead soldier's mother. That was the day I earned the lead soldiers resect and these boots and hat." Puss looked out at the town closely as he told the story.

"Wow!" Kitty whispered.

Puss cleared his throat. "Why, thank you Kitty!"

"No! Not you!" She nudged Puss.

She pointed to a small carrage that was full of food. "That!"

They both ran to the carrage and found a hiding spot behind a sack of patatos. They sat there and waited for the carrage to move.

"Hey Kitty, can I ask you something?" Puss asked, facing her.

"Umm…sure." She answered, giving him all her attention.

"What happened to your claws?"

Kitty sat there with dread and fear hanging over her shoulders.

"None of your business!" She snapped and turned around to let a tear slide down her cheek so that Puss wouldn't see her cry.

He just laughed softly, "Alright, alright,"

Kitty lifted her head in surprise. 'Did he just except that? He's just gonna drop it?' She thought with uncertainty. 'Finally, a man I can trust.' She half thought.

She turned to face him with a surprised look still on her face.

"It's your privacy. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Puss told her with a relaxed and understanding look glazed over his big green eyes.

'What harm would be done if I told him?' she thought.

"My old humans took them…..i was always ripping up the curtains so…"She sighed.

"Hahaha! Humans! They are some crazy creatures, arnt they?" He chuckled, trying his best to make her feel better.

The carrage began to move. 'Finally!' Puss thought, taking his hat off.

The movement of the carrage soothed both cats into a deep sleep…..leaning on each other….


	4. Chapter 4

Broken hearts and bandages

Puss in boots fanfiction

By: Neonbutterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own Puss in boots! If I did, I would feel smarticals!...which I'm not….. !

Chapter 4

Summer

*Kitty's POV*

The movement of something against my face is what woke me up. Rays of light streamed in from the back of the carrage and landed on my face. Before I could move or open my eyes, I felt something holding me tightly.

My eyes softly opened and my heart leapt out of my chest when I saw who was holding me.

"Puss!" I yelped, squeezing out of his hold.

It was useless, he held me to tightly. Then I hear Puss' soft whisper.

"I love you so much Summer…" He whispered half asleep.

"Puss! Let me go! Snap out of it!" I hissed as I used my front paws to push against his chest when he tried to kiss me.

His head started to shake and he blinked his eyes open.

"Kitty?" He asked sleepily.

"Let go of me!" I hissed loudly.

He shook his head and quickly pushed me away. For some reason, for some really weird reason, I was kind of upset when he pushed me away. The carrage came to a stop.

"Uh-oh!" I whispered.

Puss jumped to his paws and put his hat on. He went to the exit of the carrage and waited. Finally, he gave me the signal to jump out of the carrage. We jumped out and I followed Puss to an alley.

"Okay, now we need to get to the forest." He meowed, poking his head out of the alley.

"Puss, where are we?" I asked with a paw on my hip, realizing that we had jumped into a carrage without knowing its destination.

"Kitty…," He started and grabbed my paw.

He pushed me in front of him to let me see.

"Welcome to Far, Far, Away!" He smiled when he saw my eyes widen.

I looked around at the beauty of Far, Far, Away. The streets where filled with the fanciest carrages I had ever seen and there were even trees lining the streets. The forest looked amazing! It had adventure and danger written all over it. The castle just took my breath away, It was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on.

"What do you think?" Puss asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's beautiful!" I meowed with amazement edging my voice; then it hit me…

"Wait, how is this supposed to get my claws back?" I asked.

Puss pointed to the forest that laid in the distance.

"Deep in those woods, there is a lab….the fairy god mother's lab."

As we got closer to the forest, the sun started to set. When we finally made it into the forest, I felt like I had worn a hole in my boots.

"We will stay the night at the villain bar…I have a place in the back." Puss told me as the sun completely set, switching from day to night.

"What, how?" I asked, my curiosity taking the best of me.

"I lived there a long time ago." He answered without hesitation.

We kept walking and the moon's light was the only light we had.

"Puss, it's getting la-" I began before he cut me off.

"We're here." He whispered, pointing to the bar.

We walked in and everyone inside quickly became silent.

"Look, it's Puss in boots!" A voice whispered.

A man at the bar looked down at Puss.

"Puss! How have you been?" He started.

The man wore torn up jeans and a stained tee shirt.

"Is this the sick little lady? She's a purdy one!" He laughed.

Puss shook his head slowly and took off his hat.

"No Sparky, Summer passed…" Puss dipped his head in sorrow.

"Oh! I'm very sorry Puss….is there anything I can do for you? Perhaps a room and dinner for the two of you?" Sparky asked apologetically.

"Yes… thank you Sparky." Puss said shaking his hand.

"It's the same room from last time." Sparky said, heading into the kitchen and shouting orders.

I followed Puss down a dim hallway and into a dusty room. He lit a candle and opened the curtains to let the moon light in from the window.

"What was that about?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, putting the candle on a small dresser. "When we walked in, everyone was quiet, then that Sparky guy said something about a 'sick little lady'!" I hissed putting a paw on my swayed hip.

"I used a villain and I helped a lot the people here." He answered, dusting away at the bed.

"In other words, I earned their respect." He added, as he walked across the room and opened the dresser.

"And the sick lady?" I asked watching Puss pull out some sheets from the dresser.

"Sick she-cat." He corrected me and laid a sheet over the small bed.

"What about her?" I asked, helping Puss with the sheet.

"It doesn't matter….you can sleep on the bed," He meowed, taking the other sheet and folding it over, then lying it by the window. "I'll sleep here."

I was about to demand an answer, but the door opened and Sparky walked in with leche and fish.

"There you go. I'll see ya'll in the morning!" Sparky reassured before stepping back into the hallway and closing the door.

I gave Puss some leche and a fish. I ate the other fish without a word. When we finished, Puss put the rest by the door.

I walked over to the bed and took off my boots and belt. I then curled up and tried to fall asleep.

Puss put out the candle and went to the window where his bed was. He laid down and went to sleep.

Only about fifteen minutes later, I heard a sob and whispering. I looked up to see Puss sitting in the window seal, looking at a photo.

I got up and walked over to him but,

"Go back to bed, Kitty."

I ignored him and jumped up beside him. He hid the photo and turned his head away from me.

"What's wrong, Puss?" I asked, putting my tail on his shoulder.

"She's gone, Kitty! She's gone! And it's all my fault!" He whispered.

"Who?" I asked, now caressing his back with my tail.

"Summer…the sick she-cat….my old mate…her." He handed me a photo with a beautiful orange and white she-cat with blue eyes.

"I loved her so much!" He put a paw over his face.

"Then she got sick…I tried to help her….I even robbed the San Ricario bank! I didn't care if Amelia was disappointed, as long as Summer was alright. I traveled very far for a cure…but alas, there was no cure."

Puss looked at the photo as tears streamed down his face. "And now she's gone…"

Puss buried his face into his paw. He didn't care if I saw him cry, he was too upset to care.

I don't know what went over me, all I know is that my heart stung to see him like this. I guess my heart took over my mind as I wrapped my arms around him.

We sat there for what seemed like forever as Puss' tears began to dry.

The next thing I know, he is asleep. The thing that worried me the most was that I never pulled away, I never had the thought to. I just held on to him and waited to fall asleep.

I guess that night I wasn't the only one upset. I guess holding onto Puss made me feel….whole again.

Well that's chapter 4 and Jesus my hands hurt! I don't know ANY Spanish so I had to check out a Spanish and English dictionary from my school just for this story! Yes! That's how much I care! The funny thing is, I'm Mexican and I don't know Spanish! LOL! Whatever! Anyway…..REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think! Your opinions are what motivates me to become a better story writer.

-Neonbutterfly21


	5. Chapter 5

Broken hearts and bandages

Puss in boots fanfiction

By: Neonbutterfly21

Disclaimer: I do not own Puss in boots! If I did, I would be happy…..which I'm not…..just kidding!

Chapter 5

Never trust a she-cat

*Puss' pov*

The morning sunshine shone on me as I slept close to Kitty for warmth. I yawned before opening my eyes and stretched.

"Get up Kitty!" I yawned, poking her side.

I jumped down from the window and put my boots back on. I brushed off my hat and wrapped my belt around my waist.

"Five more minutes….." She whined, curling up closer to her legs with a paw over her eyes.

"No, now. We need to get to Fairy god mother's lab before the workers get there." I explained, picking her up and resting her on the bed.

I looked over at the window and saw my photo of Summer. I snatched it up and put it back in my boot. I waited by the window, as Kitty put her belt and boots on.

"Okay let's go…" Kitty yawned, stretching her arms.

We left the room clean and made our way to the bar area where Sparky had left us some leche. We left the bar in a hurry after drinking and we walked towards the lab.

"Can I ask you something, Kitty?" I asked for permission before asking her.

"Sure…I guess…." She shrugged her shoulders as she let me take the lead.

"Why did you come to me?" I asked, pushing a bush aside for Kitty and I to go through.

"Que?"

"Why did you come to me when you needed help to get your claws back?" I repeated.

She hesitated for a moment, but continued her way through the forest. "I've heard that you were fearless, wise, strong and ambitious! Your stories amazed me! I knew that if someone could help me, it would be you, Puss."

I stopped where I stood for a second without Kitty noticing, then continued through the thick green.

"R-really?" I asked in amazement.

She nodded with her eyes closed. The air seemed to settle through the forest like soft clouds and the birds in the trees sang songs of hope. I have to admit, the forest was the best place I could think of that brings me joy and relaxation. It was peaceful and quiet. Suddenly, my surroundings began to change.

"Puss! It's getting-" Kitty let out a cough before she could finish her sentence.

I smelt the air through my nose and coughed in reaction.

"It's smoke…." I yelled as the air became darker.

Soon, I wasn't able to see or smell anything through the smoke.

"Where is it, 'cough', coming from?" I heard Kitty yell.

"I don't, 'cough', know!" I couldn't breathe and I was pretty sure that Kitty couldn't either.

"Kitty! 'cough'. Follow my voice!" I yelled, trying to find any trace of Kitty.

Soon I bumped into her. I held her tightly, knowing what would happen if we didn't stay close.

"The guards of the lab, 'cough', are trying to keep us, 'cough', away!" I let out a series of coughs before trying to finish.

"We need to stay close, 'cough', but we need to continue, 'cough', getting to the lab!" I yelled before picking Kitty up and making my way to the lab blindly through the smoke.

I couldn't breathe at all, now. However, the smoke began to fade. I pushed my way through the blackness with  
>Kitty wrapped tightly in my arms.<p>

I opened my eyes and found the lab sitting in the forest clearing with a large fence around it.

I put Kitty down and rested beside her, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay, Puss?" I heard Kitty whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, sitting up.

"That was some pretty fierce smoke!" Kitty laughed.

"It's so nobody came stumble upon it."

"Why don't they want people here?"

I looked over at her and saw her eyes in a blank gaze, deep in thought. I never noticed how Kitty's eyes sparkled in the sunlight and reflected the sky's rare shade of blue.

Kitty's eyes showed her personality well. You could see the fire that burns within her heart. You could also the innocents of her edging the side of her pupils. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and fiery. Kitty wasn't like other she-cats he has encountered. No, she liked adventure and mystery. She was hard and strict on the outside, but on the inside, she was innocent and caring. Maybe her heart is what I love about her. Maybe it's because she stands out from other she-cats and isn't afraid to.

"Puss?" Kitty's voice brought be back to reality.

"Uh, yes. This lab is not known to many people and the Fairy god mother likes to keep it that way.

"Oh...what if-" she suddenly stopped and looked past me in terror.

"Puss! Watch out!" Kitty screamed.

I turned around to feel something slam into my head and saw blackness. But….Kitty was gone…..Did she abandoned me?

Well that's it of chapter 5! I really hope you enjoyed it! I love hearing from you guys and the comments and tips you guys give me! Feel free to say anything you want! You can even criticize my work if you want to! I just want to become the best writer I can be! Please review and tell me what you want to see in my stories. I love new and fresh ideas! Thanks guys! Love you!-no homo-!

-Neonbutterfly21


	6. Chapter 6

Broken hearts and bandages

Puss in boots fanfiction

By: Neonbutterfly21

Disclaimer: I don't own Puss in boots! If I did, I would rule the world! HAHAHA! Ok maybe not…..

Chapter 6

Learn to trust again

Normal pov

Kitty dashed into the trees like lighting, but when she turned, Puss wasn't there.

"Puss? Puss? Puss!" She yelled in fear as she searched vividly through the trees.

She gasped at what she saw; two short people dragging Puss into the building. She had to get him back! No matter what! She began to feel fire blaze out of control within herself. She clenched her paws and tensed her mussels as her body began to shake and twitch. This was the fury of Kitty Softpaws. They took Puss, and they were going to pay deeply. Her sister was already taken from her when she was just a kitten, and she was not going to lose another cat that she loved! Wait, had Kitty fallen in love with this mischievous, handsome, furry lover? Perhaps she did….

Puss shook his head violently remembering the past events and opening his eyes to find himself chained to a wall….Without his boots, hat, belt, cape and sword.

"Let me go!" He demanded, shaking the chains forcefully.

He growled and hissed loudly, until footsteps were heard….

"Ha! You think you can come here and take whatever you want from me? The Fairy God Mother! I think not!" A wicked voice shouted.

The prison door opened and a shadow appeared, "Fairy God mother?"

"Puss in boots?" The Fairy God mother came into view and drifted over to Puss.

"Your fur is very lovely…." She laughed evilly, grabbing his chin.  
>A sharp sound split the air and a knife landed close to the Fairy God mother. The fairy jumped back in surprise and turned her head to find a black and white she-cat in boots, standing in the prison door entrance.<p>

"You want his fur? You're gonna have to kill me before I let you do that!" Kitty hissed in pure rage.

The Fairy God mother was quiet for a moment, but soon began laughing. "You?" The Fairy God mother pulled out her wand. "I think I can arrange that!"

The Fairy God mother shot blue light at Kitty, but missed as Kitty jumped forward and darted under the floating Fairy. Kitty retrieved her knife and extended it into a sword.

"I think you need to arrange some practice lessons for that!" Kitty hissed as she faced the Fairy God mother.

The Fairy's face went red in anger and tightened her grip on her wand. The Fairy God mother shot the energy at Kitty several times, but missed every time. Kitty darted forward when the Fairy God mother brought her wand back. Kitty slid under her and jumped on her back. Kitty brought her knife through the Fairy God mother's wings.

The Fairy God mother screeched in pain and flung Kitty from her back. Kitty hit the wall hard, but didn't let it slow her down. A burst of magic shot at her quickly and it hit her paw.

"Ahh!" Kitty yelped in pain. It stung so bad!

"Kitty! Be careful!" Puss yelled.

"I'm trying!" Kitty snapped in frustration.

"Had enough, kitten?" The Fairy God mother asked, mockingly.

Kitty snarled, "Never!"

She shot herself at the fairy and kicked the wand right out of her hand.

"No!" The Fairy God mother yelled, leaping for her wand.

"Yes!" Kitty yelled back, kicking the Fairy God mother in the face and grabbing the wand.

Kitty shot the wand at the chains around Puss' wrist but missed.

"Ha!" The Fairy God mother laughed, slapping Kitty and taking her wand back.

Kitty rubbed her cheek and picked up her knife. She lured the Fairy God mother closer to Puss. As the Fairy God mother shot at Kitty with her wand, Kitty used her knife to reflect the energy at one of Puss' chained wrist. Kitty tried doing the same to the other one, but kept missing.

"Kitty! Relax! Let go of all your tension and concentrate!" Puss advised her.

"Right!" Kitty answered, keeping her eyes on the Fairy God mother.

The Fairy God mother shot at Kitty once again. Time seemed to slow down. Kitty relaxed her shoulder muscles and let all the air out of her lungs. Kitty closed her eyes and put the knife in front of herself. She opened her eyes and the time sped up again. The shot of blue energy reflected off Kitty's knife and flew across the room until coming in contact with the metal around Puss' wrist.

Puss quickly rose to his paws and joined Kitty. Together, the two were able to attack the Fairy God mother and wrap her in chains.

"We did it!" Kitty meowed happily, throwing her paws in the air.

Puss smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "No," He pulled her into a hug. "You did it!"

Puss wrapped his arms around her tightly as he embraced her. Kitty hugged him back, happy that she was able to save him. When they pulled away, Kitty looked at the Fairy God mother.

"You know, I was expecting that to be harder." Kitty taunted the Fairy God mother.

The two walked out and found Puss' stuff. The two locked the prison door with the Fairy God mother chained up inside. They made their way quietly into the main lab where hopefully, Kitty would be able to have claws again.

A/n:

Okay that's chapter 6! I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is, this story is going to be short and I'm almost finished with it. The good news is, there will be a sequel! I rushed the story and I apologies for that, but the sequel will be really good! Once again, I love hearing from you guys! Either it's a good thing or a bad thing! I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! And yes, I know what it's like to wait FOREVER on a story! I will not do that to you guys! If it's going to take me awhile to write a chapter, I will let you know! Love you guys! No homo!

-Neonbutterfly21


	7. Chapter 7

Broken hearts and bandages

Puss in boots fanfiction

By:Neonbutterfly21

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I do not own Puss in boots! How many times do I got to say it? GGGRRRRR!

Normal pov

The hallway was dark and dusty. The only light that lead the two cats was from a torch.

"Kitty…. I want to know something." Puss said suddenly.

"What's that?" Kitty asked, looking at him.

"Why did you even attempt to save me?" The question blasted out of his jaws.

The question hit Kitty like a slap in the face. She hesitated as heat gathered up in her cheeks.

"Ummm…oh! I didn't want your heart to break again!" She answered quickly, trying to get the heat in her cheeks to leave.

"What do you mean?" Puss asked shockingly.

"I know you like me!" She answered.

"It's you that likes me!" He retorted.

"Maybe…" She answered uder her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Before they knew it, the came to a door made of bars. They easily slipped through the bars. They were now in a small elevator. It went up as soon as they stepped in.

Soon the door opened and they were in a large room with scientists and experiments everywhere. The two decided to avoid the people there and they walked into a small room where the potions were kept.

They looked at each other and already knew.

"Look for the right potion and lets get the heck out of here!"

The two searched the rows of colorful liquids. There were red, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, black and many other colored potions. They had potions for instant love. Hair growth, flying, and the craziest types of potions you could think of.

"Kitty! I found it!" Puss yelled holding up the potion.

Kitty darted to Puss and snatched the bottled liquid. It was a deep yellow, like a cat's eye.

Before Kitty could thank him, a ear ringing alarm went off, hurting both cats ears.

"Let's go!" Puss yelled, grapping Kitty's free paw.

They sped to the door but were blocked by the Fairy God mother's guards.

"I'll have that!" One of the guards yelled, grabbing the bottle from Kitty's grip.

"No!" Kitty screamed, leaping at the guard.

Kitty and the guard were now in a ball of dust, teeth, and punches. Before Kitty could end the battle, a horrible sound crashed into her ears.

The sound of glass falling and shattering.

She looked down in horror to see the yellow potion in a puddle of glass and liquid.

Anger washed over Kitty, sending her into a killing mode.

"Kitty let's go!" Puss yelled.

He pulled her up and over onto his shoulder. He raced past the guards and equipment the best he could. He crashed into the main door and sprinted across the lawn until he and Kitty were under the safty of the forest trees.

"Are you okay?" Puss asked Kitty, setting her down.

Tears collected in the sides of her eyes. She couldn't control the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"No Puss! My claws are really gone forever!" She cried into his shoulder.

At first, Puss was shocked by her actions, but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Kitty! I should have gotten that potion!" He whispered painfully into her ears.

She sat there crying her heart out. Then she thought, Who needs claws when they have someone like Puss to protect her? She couldn't hold it back any longer. She had to let it out.

"Puss, I don't need claws…" She started, pulling away from him.

"Puss…. I need you!" She finished, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

An electric spark began at their connected lips, sending jolts of energy throughout their body. Love seemed to be wrapped around them tightly, not wanting to let go.

When they pulled away, they didn't have to share words. They could see each other's words in their eyes.

He loved her and she loved him. It wasn't a coincidence. She was a trained warrior just like him. Both were orphans and both had lost something dear to them. However, they had also gained something that would give them happiness for years to come. Eachother.

Puss couldn't believe it, Puss had a broken heart , and Kitty came along to bandage it up. Kitty was the bandage that healed Puss' broken heart.

And there you have it! This story was harder to write than you think! I'm sorry for the rushed ending but this was the best I could do. I enjoy hearing from all of my readers! So review! Also I need to know what you guys would like the sequal to be about. Another adventure for Puss in Kitty, or their kittens? I'm not sure…so tell me what you think…..bye!

-Neonbutterfly21


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! I need your help to get me to start on the puss in boots sequal. I need to know what you guys want to see. On your reviews, type the nember next to the plot you would like to see in my next story. Thanks!

Puss and kitty must find a way to clear their names so that they can raise their kittens up in San Ricardo. ( there will be no kittens in this story)

Puss and kitty go on another adventure.

Puss and kittys kittens go on an adventure.

If you have a different idea just email me or send it in the reviews!


End file.
